rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Levina
Levina Dairenji is the sworn rival of Bianca Argento and the leader of third largest clique in Destiny City. Info Appearance Levina has long, deep brown hair that looks black, which she decorates with a silver cross ornament. Her beautiful and radiant blue eyes are always beaming with joy and enthusiasm. Her smile can brighten up anyone's day with just one look. She is always seen wearing the Bacon University's standard female uniform. Personality She is extremely friendly, caring deeply for those around her, as well as for the safety of her teammates. She is not beyond putting her life on the line if the situation calls for it. She harbors a well-polished dislike of the Dairenji Syndicates (especially her adoptive father) experiments that teeters on the brink of hatred. It should go without saying that Levina has a great fear of water, given her electrical powers. If a body of liquid is nearby, she can often become virtually paralyzed on the spot - not willing to risk the chance of harming herself. Aside from this, Levina is highly intelligent and has an excellent understanding of science-related topics, despite only ever paying attention in her physics and mathematics classes. Naturally, she is quite headstrong and stubborn - which often leads to a clash of opinion with others, most notably Bianca. Powers Lustrous Spark- After years of honing her electrokinetic abilities (granted to her from having an electric eel gene inserted into her own), Levina can generate a near-limitless amount of pure lightning that can rival Bianca. Levina can create a powerful electrical current with just a simple thought; she can also alter matter (particularly electrons, which is the source of electricity) on the quantum level. She can fire bolts of electricity as well as control magnetic force. Her particular lightning is notably different than Bianca's, as it is light blue in color. Her lightning has an unique, explosive property that bypasses immunity to electric based powers. She can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. Through its use, Levina can not only generate lightning with her mind, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike her opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of her body, she’s capable of making her attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling herself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from her lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Levina can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it such as underground water pipes. She can magnetize and demagnetize metals, even non magnetic metals. Her electricity can actually damage and even kill immortals. Also, Lustrous Spark can be used as a medical technique as well. Dialing back the vibration frequency used to create this a little, it can be used instead to revive parts of the brain, in a similar method to defibrillator paddles, reviving someone who was slowly dying by sending enough current into the body. Her electricity bypasses the resistance and immunities that most materials have against electric (i.e. rubber or conductive metals). Other than that, she may use electricity to pull herself, others or objects at will. *Electrical Absorption Empowerment- Levina is capable of absorbing electricity to use as energy for a number of things, including increasing her raw strength, movement, healing her wounds, levitating, and covering herself in an electric coat. However, this strength also limits her range, as she must remain near power to avoid depleting all of her strength. *Electrokinetic Flight- She can fly by charging her body with electric energy. Levina can theoretically fly at the speed of light. *Superhuman Speed- She has the ability to channel the energy into bursts of super-speed. Her top speed has not been officially calculated, but she once ran from down town New York to the mountains of Colorado in one afternoon. *Bio-Luminescence- Her body glows by itself in the darkness due to the electricity that runs in her body. *Electroreception- She can sense ions from a living being and electrical fields emitted by any living being or device that uses electricity within a radius of 3 kilometers. The awareness she is given by this makes it nearly impossible for anyone to sneak up on her. Additionally, by reading the electrical signals sent out before one's motions, she is often capable of preemptively predicting and reacting to enemy's actions. *Pain Suppression- The more she uses her power, the more her body becomes numb due to the amount of electricity running through her body which in turn allows her not to feel pain. *Electromagnetism Generation- When applying her electric powers to a steel object, it will create an electromagnetic field. Levina knew that an electromagnetic field could control plasma so she used this method to do battle against plasma users. Clairvoyance- Levina also possesses the rare psychic power of clairvoyance, enabling her to predict and pick the correct options and pathways. When she was first tested, she only had a 47% accuracy. This gives her slightly more options in selecting her strategy against different opponents. Abilities Defense Training: Levina is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. During a training session in which Levina did not have access to her powers, Joshua Graves attempted to make an example of her. Levina quickly, efficiently, and easily dispatched Joshua, much to his embarrassment. Her fighting style is an elegant, graceful and stylish one, relying on a great variety of playful slaps, flexible kicks and even blown kisses (infused with lightning), which are both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from her Lustrous Spark with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Psychic ability of hers, Levina can create lightning orbs around her arms and legs before connecting slaps and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Ritsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling herself towards her opponents, by surrounding her entire body with lightning, and empower her connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany her motions. Science: Levina is a highly gifted student with a particular interest in the maths and sciences. Tactical Analysis: Levina is able to apply her scientific knowledge in combat and real life situations and does so almost intuitively. This allows her a certain advantage over less clever opponents. Enhanced Athleticism: She is an Olympic-level Decathlete. Excelling as a runner, sprinter, track & fielder, and gymnast. *Rapid Movement: Levina has a small build, thus she focuses to improve her agility. This improvement has seen on the final test of the second exam, where she is able to move her butt at high speeds, while her opponent mistook it as her chests. *Supernatural Reflexes: Levina possesses superhuman reflexes, as she has shown herself capable of dodging a sniper shot from ten feet away. Equipment Weakness *She cannot repeatedly use her electricity powers as it injures her internally if it is overused. *Has a crippling fear of deep water. *Her stored electricity will short circuit and at least partially dissipate if she gets wet. *Levina experiences fatigue, blurry vision, nausea and headaches when she is in areas that have little or no electricity. *Levina also cannot eat her own lightnings to replenish her stamina or to stop her own attacks sent back to her. *Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. *Sharing her blood circulation for the electrical particles, they disrupted the production and blood flow, leading him to several complications. One of the known issues is anaemia that often leads to extreme exhaustion. *She needs to consume electricity on a daily basis or her diseases will break her down and kill her within minutes. *Requires electricity as a fuel source and shuts down after extended use of power without it. *Because of the nature of her power, Levina needs lots of energy (food and sleep) to effectively use it in combat. Levina is also required to consume a steady amount of electrolytes in her diet, which typically consists of water and plant-based foods. *Due to super conductor nature medical treatment is nearly impossible. *The extra electricity forces the heart to work harder even when resting. While it can be a strength in high-stress situations, the high amount of oxygen circulating throughout the body creates an effect similar to a stimulant. *Absorbing too much in one go (100,000 kilovolts.) will cause an unhealthy adrenaline overdose that sends the user into an overdrive mode. They become more active until they burn out, becoming so tired they fall unconscious. Category:Female Character Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters Category:Humans